La venganza
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Quien diría que gracias a una venganza por parte de un amigo, Asuma y Kurenai pasarían de ser simples compañeros de misiones a... algo más. Tercera y ultima ronda del torneo de fics de Irresistible Naranja.


**La venganza**

_Esta es la TERCERA y última ronda del torneo de fics de Irresistible Naranja. Mi oponente: Aniyasha Saotome. _

_Ambas debemos escribir un OS "de nivel Jounin" Se nos asignó una situación en la que un ninja de nivel Jounin debe estar en abstinencia de sus "adicciones" por órdenes de la Hokage. A mí me toco Asuma y su afición por el tabaco. _

_Mis comentarios, agradecimientos y demás, al final del fic._

**La venganza**

-¡Pues no tengo dinero! Así que no te puedo pagar – Decía una voz femenina dentro de la oficina de la Hokage.

- Yo nunca dije que quería un pago en efectivo – Esta vez era una voz masculina la que hablaba.

- Entonces… que es lo que quieres.

…

-Adelante – Al escuchar la orden, el Jounin entró.

- Me mando a llamar, Hokage-sama – Asuma Sarutobi ingresó a la habitación.

- Así es… - Afirmó la rubia mientras colocaba sus codos sobre el escritorio y apoyaba su gesto pensativo sobre sus manos – No habrá más cigarrillos para ti – Soltó de repente Tsunade.

- Cla… ¡Que! – Exclamó algo sorprendido al procesar lo dicho por su superior.

- Como lo oíste, no más cigarrillos – Lo miró fijamente.

- Pero ¿por qué? – Preguntó completamente extrañado de aquella orden.

- He decidido que iniciaremos un programa de seguridad nivel S y para esto es necesario que abandones tu vicio – Declaró muy seriamente.

- Disculpe, pero no logro entenderla – Le confesó buscando un verdadero porqué.

- Como sabes, la organización de Akatsuki cada día representa un mayor peligro para la aldea, por lo que cada vez las misiones serán más arriesgadas, y no podemos permitirnos que los excesos en nuestros ninjas perjudiquen dichas misiones – Le explicó.

- Pero, eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para que yo cumpla eficientemente una misión – Alegó buscando que ella cambiara de opinión.

- Claro que sí, como médico, te digo que tu salud empeora cada día a causa de ese afán tuyo por el tabaco y como una de las 3 sannin, experta en estrategia, te digo que esa representa también una debilidad que el enemigo puede usar en tu contra – Le replicó – Ahí tienes el ejemplo de Jiraiya, su vicio por el alcohol y las mujeres, más de una vez han puesto en riesgo no solo la misión, también su vida…

- Pero no es lo mismo Hokage-sama – Se excusó interrumpiendo el discurso de ella.

-… Y como Hokage, te digo que con ese vicio tuyo, no le estas dando un buen ejemplo a tus alumnos – Le dijo.

- Pero… - Intentaba contradecirla pero ella se le adelantó.

- ¡Nada de peros! – Gritó ella golpeando el escritorio – Si no me escuchas mis consejos, tendrás que escuchar mis órdenes – Se puso de pie haciendo que el Jounin de pusiera nervioso - ¡Sarutobi Asuma! Te asigno una misión que consiste en dejar de fumar hasta que yo lo considere oportuno – Dijo con una voz completamente autoritaria – ¡¿Quedo claro?! –

- H-Hai, Hokage-sama – Dijo completamente derecho y con voz nerviosa.

- Puedes retirarte – Le dijo, volviendo a tomar asiento más relajada.

EL Jounin salió de aquella oficina un tanto frustrado y un tanto preocupado, ya que nunca se había planteado la idea de no poder disfrutar de ese pequeño placer de la vida que lograba, a veces calmarlo, a veces ayudarlo a pensar, y a veces simplemente a relajarse.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, tratado de pensar en otras cosas, pero cual niño pequeño al que le niegan algo, ahora más que nunca quería hacer aquello que le habían prohibido. Sin darse cuenta, termino en uno de los parques de Konoha, se sentó en un columpio, observando el cielo que no tardaba en tornarse naranja anunciando el ocaso. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, y trató de relajarse con el mecer de aquel columpio, sin embargo, no aminoró en lo más mínimo el malestar…

El entrenamiento con su equipo había terminado, los dos chicos ya se dirigían a sus hogares, solo quedaban ella y su alumna, a la cual acompañaría hasta su casa para hablar con el líder del clan. Después de que su alumna terminara de guardar sus cosas, iniciaron el camino hacia la mansión Hyuga. Ambas caminaban a paso normal, cada una pensando en cosas sin importancia, hasta que pasaron por el parque.

Ella desde lo lejos vio la figura de alguien en uno de los juegos, conforme se iban acercando, podía distinguir más detalles, como el hecho de que no se trataba de un niño, sino de un adulto, se trataba de un hombre y llevaba el uniforme Jounin. Una vez que pasaron exactamente junto al lugar, ella pudo saber de quien se trataba, y no sabía porque, pero algo la llamaba a ir.

-Hinata, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer, ¿Le puedes decir a tu padre que iré a verlo mañana a primera hora? – Le preguntó la mujer.

- H-Hai, sensei – Se limitó a responder la chica.

- Muchas gracias Hinata, y perdón por dejarte sola de repente, debí dejar que te fueras con los chicos – Se disculpaba.

- No se preocupe Kurenai-sensei, estaré bien – Le respondió amablemente la Hyuga.

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana Hinata – Se despidió de ella, esperando a que la chica se alejara. En cuanto esta lo hizo, comenzó su avance hacia su compañero.

- Hola – Saludo en un susurro sin saber realmente que decir.

-… - No recibió respuesta,

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó completamente preocupada.

- Espera… - Le respondió en voz baja. Ella permaneció a su lado y obedeció sus órdenes.

- Hola – Dijo el después de varios segundos y con un tono de voz exhausto.

- Parece que no ha sido un buen día – Dijo ella casualmente.

- Tienes razón, esta misión me está matando – Le dijo sintiéndose algo extraño por la repentina confianza con la que se hablaban. Si bien se conocían, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de interactuar cercanamente. Y ahora, hablaban como si fueran más que simples compañeros de trabajo.

- ¿Qué clase de misión es? ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó curiosa y dispuesta a aminorar la carga de él.

- No lo creo, es algo que debo hacer por mí mismo – Le respondió mirando al suelo – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Le soltó de repente.

- Claro – Contestó algo extrañada por la repentina pregunta.

- ¿Tienes alguna clase de afición hacia algo? ¿Algo que debe estar en tu día a día siempre? ¿Algo con lo que no puedes estar completamente bien? ¿Algo que hayas descubierto un día y desde ese entonces no puedas vivir sin ello? – cuestionó más a si mismo que a la persona a la que lo acompañaba.

- Esa es más de una pregunta y… creo que si lo tengo, pero… - Un sonrojo acudió a ella al recordar que disfrutaba de las lecturas con contenido no apto para menores de edad... aunque no eran tan subidas de volumen como las que acostumbra a leer Kakashi y ella sabía cuando era el tiempo y lugar para leer.

- pero si ¿Esas preguntas tienen que ver con tu misión? – Retomó la conversación.

- Precisamente – Respondió él – Esa es mi misión, debo dejar eso de lo que te estoy hablando – Le aclaró – Y por lo que me dijiste, probablemente te encuentres en mi situación más pronto de lo que te imaginas – Le dijo pesadamente.

- ¿Y no has pensado en una manera de sobrellevarlo? – Le insinuó – Algo así como no pensar en ello, buscar otras cosas que hacer - Sugirió.

-… - suspiró pesadamente – Se ve que no eres fumadora – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Así que debes dejar de fumar, pues el consejo sigue siendo el mismo – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- El problema no es el qué, sino el cómo –

- Yo puedo ayudar en eso, claro si quieres que te ayude – De repente se sintió estúpida al actuar tímidamente ante él.

- Pues… no perdemos nada con intentarlo – Reconoció él.

Kurenai se colocó frente al columpio en el que se encontraba, se arrodilló para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de él, se acercó poco a poco y son previo aviso su corazón comenzó a desenfrenarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron debido a que estaba completamente segura de que a esa distancia, él podría oír sus palpitares irregulares.

Por su parte Asuma la siguió con la mirada desde el momento en el que dejo su lugar y se colocó frente a él, observó cómo sus rostros se acercaban más, y se sintió nervioso. Y extrañamente, a pesar de que cada uno lo único que sabía del otro era su nombre, no le incomodó esa proximidad. Su mente comenzó a imaginarse lo que pasaría después, lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, y misteriosamente no le importaba, es más, inconscientemente lo deseaba y sin saber porque.

Fijó sus ojos en los de él, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perderse en ellos, recordó el plan original. Así que detuvo su lento avance y colocó ambas manos en las cienes del Jounin.

-Cierra los ojos – Le ordeno la mujer y este simplemente lo hizo.

Kurenai dibujó círculos en la piel de él y cualquiera (incluso el mismo Asuma) pensaría que se trataba de un simple masaje, pero el chakra que emanaban sus dedos nos deja ver que se trata de algo más. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que la paz y tranquilidad de aquel lugar que misteriosamente estaba solitario se vio interrumpida por la voz de ella.

-Abre los ojos – Le ordenó.

Asuma acató las ordenes. Se sentía como si hubiera despertado de una larga siesta, una muy placentera.

-¿Mejor? – Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa amable.

- Mejor – Respondió el.

- Es tarde, debo irme – Dijo ella al ver el cielo ahora estrellado.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte – Ofreció el realmente preocupado por la respuesta de ella.

- Está bien – Aceptó ella sintiendo una inusual felicidad y emoción por ello.

Y así, abandonaron aquel lugar en el que comenzó algo nuevo: dos nuevas personas y una nueva historia. Tal vez esta noche no pase nada relevante, al menos para nosotros, pero para ellos, sin saberlo, desde el momento de la primera palabra, la primera mirada ya había algo ahí. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que Asuma necesitaría de nuevo ayuda con su problema con el tabaquismo, pero por suerte, ahí estará Kurenai para ayudarlo a pasar ese mal momento, y… quien sabe, tal vez reciba como agradecimiento algún detalle, unas flores o ¿por qué no? Un pequeño y fugaz beso de su posible futuro enamorado.

…

-Debe de hacer algo – Dice nuestra voz del inicio.

- En eso yo no me puedo meter, el trato fue obligarlos a hacerlo, y yo cumplí. La manera en que logren sobrellevarlo es asunto de ellos – Le respondió la voz femenina.

- De todas maneras debo de hacer algo. Esto no se puede quedar así – Decía en tono siniestro aquel hombre.

- No sabía que podías ser tan vengativo, Kakashi – inquirió ella.

- No lo soy, pero esta vez lo ameritaba, Hokage-sama – Le respondió el peli plata.

- ¿Se puede saber porque? – Le preguntó la ojiamabar.

- Porque por poco y arruinan mi ejemplar de Icha-Icha Paradise – Le infirmó – Por eso quería que experimentaran lo que se siente dejar aquello que te apasiona –

- Así que desde el momento que decidiste apostar conmigo tenías esto en plan – Dedujo la Senju.

- Así es, y… aunque con Asuma no resultó como yo esperaba, aun me queda ver lo que hace Gai – Dijo con una sonrisa tras la máscara.

…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mujajajaja, al final todo lo inició Kakashi xD y bueno, le puse este final para que puedan enlazar esta historia con la de Aniyasha, aunque… no tengo idea de lo que ella haya escrito, lo que sí sé es que la batalla estará muy ruda xD_

_Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo del torneo. Gracias a ellas logre llegar hasta aquí, y como suelen decir los padres a los niños, lo importante no es ganar, sino divertirse, y la verdad yo me divertí mucho :D Aunque claro, no me molestaría ganar he he_

_Espero haberlo hecho bien, ya que una vez más, es la primera vez que escribo con esta pareja. Por eso me gusta participar en estos concursos, porque así puedo ver el mundo más allá del MinaKushi. _

_Eso es todo, cualquier queja o sugerencia pueden hacérmela llegar, incluso insultos si quieren, solo les advierto, que el que se lleva se aguanta xD ha ha ok no ._._

_Hasta la siguiente historia. _

_Sayo_


End file.
